culturefandomcom-20200222-history
Bananas in Pyjamas
| director = | starring = | narrated = Karina Kelly | theme_music_composer = Carey Blyton | opentheme = Bananas In Pyjamas performed by Monica Trapaga | endtheme = Bananas in Pyjamas instrumental version | country = Australia | language = English | company = Southern Star Group | distributor = Endemol (2011–13) | network = ABC (1992–2001) ABC2 (2011–13) | picture_format = 4:3 (PAL) (1992–2001) 576i (SDTV) (2011–13) | audio_format = Stereo | first_aired = Original series: – Revival series: – | num_series = 8 | num_episodes = 456 | list_episodes = List of Bananas in Pyjamas episodes | website = http://www.abc.net.au/bananasinpyjamas/ }} Bananas in Pyjamas is an Australian children's television show that premiered on 20 July 1992 on ABC. It has since become syndicated in many different countries, and dubbed into other languages. In the United States, the "Pyjamas" in the title was modified to reflect the American spelling pajamas. This aired in syndication from 1995 to 1997 as a half-hour series, then became a 15-minute show paired with a short-lived 15-minute series The Crayon Box, under a 30-minute block produced by Sachs Family Entertainment titled Bananas in Pajamas & The Crayon Box. Additionally, the characters and a scene from the show were featured in the Kids for Character sequel titled Kids for Character: Choices Count. The pilot episode was Pink Mug. The concept was inspired by the success of the song Bananas in Pyjamas, written by Carey Blyton in 1967, on ''Play School''. This song, which had become a regular item on Play School, became the theme of the new series. In 1997, Bumping & A Jumping, an album based on the show, was released. The series was revamped in May 2011 as a CGI animated series created by Southern Star Entertainment. Summary The main characters are two anthropomorphic bananas named B1 and B2. Other characters include the three teddy bears Amy, Lulu and Morgan, and Rat in a Hat. The bananas, the teddies and Rat in a Hat all live in the same neighbourhood, a cul-de-sac called "Cuddles Avenue". The bananas live next to the beach and serve as beach patrol. The teddies live next to and look after the park. Rat in a Hat works and lives at the community store. The characters enjoy eating "munchy honeycakes" and "yellow jelly". Production Inspiration The characters were inspired by a 1967 song written for children by British composer Carey Blyton (nephew of renowned children's author Enid Blyton). The jaunty song describes (an unspecified number of) bananas in pyjamas chasing teddy bears, with a slight twist at the end where a musical sting emphasises that the bananas like to "catch them unawares". The song was shown on the Australian version of Play School for many years accompanied by an animation depicting pairs of bananas in blue-and-white striped pyjamas. This led to a "banana" plush toy being created as part of the "toy cast", which formed the basis of the physical appearance of B1 and B2. Filming The show was performed using human actors in elaborate costumes, in the style of the British Tweenies and Teletubbies. In the show's early days, the voices of the bananas were provided by the same actors as were inside the costume, but the original actors eventually gave up that aspect of the show and substitutes manned the hot, stuffy costumes. The show aired new episodes from its 1992 debut to its eventual run in syndication in 2002. The show aired approximately three hundred episodes as well as four specials. Its debut in the United States was in 1995. It made videos and other media from 1995 to 1999. A toy line, developed by TOMY, debuted in 1996. Revival On 2 May 2011, a new version of Bananas in Pyjamas, produced by Southern Star Entertainment in full CGI, was premiered on ABC2 in Australia; it was shown in other countries soon after that date. It contains new songs, stories, and characters, including Topsy the cheeky kangaroo, Charlie the inventive monkey and Bernard the wise old dog. Development of the new series commenced in 2009, and production started in early 2010. The new series contains 104 12-minute episodes. In June 2011 B1 and B2 were kidnapped by two people from the ABC building in Adelaide and returned 3 days later. Police returned B1 and B2 to the ABC and charged the thieves. On 6 June 2013, there was speculation that production of the show was ceasing, as the animated version of the program had not produced enough revenue to justify the cost of making a fourth season. The ABC quickly refuted the claims and a spokeswoman said a decision on whether there will be another series will be made towards the end of 2013. Catchphrases The bananas are noted for their common catchphrase, often said when the duo get an idea where they bump into each other and say: "Are you thinking what I'm thinking, B1?" "I think I am, B2! It's {Bananas' ideas} time!". Rat in a Hat also has three catchphrases, "Oh, cheese and whiskers!", usually stated when he has not succeeded at a task; "Trust me, I'm a rat!" when trying to deceive other characters; and "I'm a rat, I'm a rat, I'm a clever clever rat", which he sings when he thinks of a good idea. Given the age of the target audience, chasing teddy bears is not usually a plot line for the show itself, and when it is depicted, it is usually in a playful manner. More often, the bananas engage in activities in singing, dancing, and playing with the other characters, and bantering with each other. Sydney Olympics The Bananas in Pyjamas were featured among other famous Australians during the parade of the closing ceremony of the 2000 Summer Olympics. Characters Main characters *'B1' the Banana: Duncan Wass (1992), Ken Radley (1993–1999), Michael James (2001), and then Stephen Shanahan (2011–2013), Richard McCourt (2011–2013) *'B2' the Banana: Nicholas Opolski, Benjamin Blaylock, and then Dan Wyllie (2011–2013), Dominic Wood (2011–2013) *'Amy' the Teddy Bear: Sandie Lillingston (1992–1995), Mary-Ann Henshaw (1996–2001), and then Isabella Dunwill (2011–2013) *'Lulu' the Teddy Bear: Taylor Owynns (1992–2001) and then Iny Vas de Sousa (2011–2013) *'Morgan' the Teddy Bear: Jeremy Scrivener (1992–2001) and then Troy Planet (2011–2013), Sophie Aldred (2011–2013) *'Rat in a Hat': Shane McNamara (1994–2001, 2011–2013) . Retrieved 4 June 2013. *'Narrator' Karina Kelly (1992–2001) Recurring characters *'Bernard' the Dog: Keith Buckley (2011–2013) *'Charlie' the Monkey: Matthew Whittet (2011–2013) *'Kevin' the Butterfly: Mal Heap (1992–1993) *'Maggie' the Magpie: Emma De Vries (1994–2002) *'Mrs Rat' the Rat: Georgina Symes (2011–2013) *'Tolstoy' the Tortoise: Emma De Vries (1994–2002) and then John Leary (2011–2013) *'Tomasina' the Turtle: David Collins (1999) and then Meaghan Davies (2011–2013) *'Topsy' the Kangaroo: Roslyn Oades (2011–2013) Farm animals *''Farm Animals'' puppeteer: Mal Heap and David Collins (2001) *'Camembert' the Cow: Taylor Sweeney and then Eliza Logan (2011–2013) *'Pedro' the Pig: Michael Phillips and then Anthony O'Donohue (2011–2013) *'Gregory' the Chicken: Matthew Hudak *'Peck' the Duck: Aaron Oberst-Horner *'Dolly' the Sheep: Maura McGinley and then Olivia Pigeot (2011–2013) *'Flash' the Fish: Jacob Matta Episodes Home video releases The series has been released to home video, originally for VHS, later also for DVD. * Birthday Special (1992) * Show Business (1993) * Hiccups (1993) * Monster Bananas (1994) * Big Parade (1994) * Special Delivery (1994) * Surf's Up! (1995) * Wish Fairies (1995) * It's Music Time! (1996) * Singing Time! (1997) * Dress Ups (1997) * Bumping-and-a-Jumping (1998) * Holiday Time (1998) * Fun Time! (1999) * Surprise Party (1999) * Rock-A-Bye Bananas (2000) * It's Games Time! (2000) * Story Time (2001) * Summertime (2001) * Celebration! (2002) * Dancing Daze (2002) * Farm Adventure! (2003) * Beat Box (2003) Awards Logie Awards ARIA Music Awards See also * List of longest-running Australian television series References External links *[http://www.abc.net.au/bananasinpyjamas/ Bananas in Pyjamas – ABC TV] * * Category:Fruit and vegetable characters Category:Television duos Category:Animated duos Category:Australian children's television series Category:Australian animated television series Category:Preschool education television series Category:Television programs featuring puppetry Category:Television programs featuring anthropomorphic characters Category:Television series by Southern Star Group Category:Computer-animated television series Category:1990s Australian television series Category:2000s Australian television series Category:2010s Australian television series Category:1992 Australian television series debuts Category:2001 Australian television series endings Category:2011 Australian television series debuts Category:2013 Australian television series endings Category:Australian Broadcasting Corporation shows Category:English-language television programming Category:Bananas in popular culture Category:1992 television series debuts